Liberty Island Incident
The Liberty Island Incident William Stryker refers to the event as the Liberty Island Incident in X2: X-Men United was an event that occurred in 2003 of the original timeline. It saw the X-Men prevent Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants from unleashing a machine that would trigger fatal mutations in ordinary humans. History Background Knowing that Magneto's machine will not only kill Rogue but also transform all the world leaders meeting at Ellis Island, will be transformed into mutants. Cyclops forms a plan for the X-Men to stop him. Things become drier, however, when it is revealed that the machine actually kills the humans when Senator Kelly is liquefied. X-Mansion Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm gather in the basement of the mansion to prepare for the mission. Wolverine says that he is going with or without the X-Men to save Rogue. He and Cyclops meet up despite their differences, Cyclops asks if Wolverine will be okay with following orders. The team board the X-Jet and head to Liberty Island. Gift Shop Fight The team enter through the gift shop of the Statue of Liberty, unknowingly waiting are Toad and Mystique. Mystique appears disguised as Wolverine, but the real Wolverine is able to detect her with his senses. The two duel, with Mystique gaining the upper hand due to her advanced combat skills and agility. Toad is able to singlehandedly fight the other three X-Men. He manages to lock Cyclops behind a thick steel door and uses his slime spit to nearly suffocate Jean. Storm, however, is able to gain the advantage and kills Toad. Cyclops breaks out and saves Jean. Wolverine seemingly kills Mystique who was trying to disguise herself as Storm. The four reteam to travel to the top of the statue of liberty. Top of the Torch The X-Men get to the top of the Statue of Liberty, but are quickly trapped by Magneto and Sabretooth. Magneto raps them all in metal restraints and Sabretooth takes Cyclops's visor forcing him to keep his eyes shut. Magneto transfers his powers to Rogue and is severely weakened, the machine begins to function. Wolverine escapes his restraints and fights Sabretooth, who appears to have killed him, but he returns with Scott's missing visor. Jean uses her powers to focus Scott's blast into his visor at Sabretooth blasting him out of the Statue and down to his defeat. At the top of the torch, they spot Rogue and Jean and Storm combine their powers to lift Wolverine up to stop Magneto. Wolverine attempts to stop it but Magneto still has enough power to prevent him, Cyclops hits him with an optic blast allowing Wolverine to destroy the machine, right before it was going to engulf the world leaders. Rogue is near death from the machine, Wolverine allows her to use her powers on him to take his healing power saving her, but causing all the wounds from his fight with Sabretooth to open again causing him to bleed and pass out. Outcome Wolverine awakens in the mansion basement finding that the X-Men were victorious and that Rogue is alright. Professor X who was previously poisoned by Mystique is revealed to be okay as well. Rogue decides to stay at the school while Wolverine leaves to find out more about his past. Mystique is also revealed to have survived her fight with Wolverine and is missing. Magneto is locked up in a top secret plastic prison but is visited by Charles Xavier for a friendly game of chess. Erik asks Charles if he's ever woken by the thought that someone might come to his school and take him and his children. Charles replies that he pities anybody who would come to his school looking for trouble. References Category:Events Category:X-Men (film)